


A Boon For You, A Boon For Me

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Assassination Plot(s), BAMF Molly Hooper, Big Brother Mycroft, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dr. Molly Hooper, Eventual Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fae Mycroft Holmes, Fae Sherlock Holmes, Fairy Prince Mycroft, Fairy Prince Sherlock, First Kiss, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Human Molly Hooper, Late Night Conversations, Magic Drugs, Matchmaker Sherlock, Molly Can Grant Boons, Molly Gets A Boon, Molly to the rescue, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Holmes Has a Heart, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft is a Bastard Prince, Mycroft's Umbrella Is His Wand, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Molly Hooper, Poisoning, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Brat, Wands, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, sherlock gets in trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Molly saves the life of a fairy prince, she’s given the chance to ask for whatever her heart most desires, and since what she wants to do most is help others, she’s given the ability to grant boons by the prince’s eldest brother. Little does she imagine such a simple and generous wish will change her life forever...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So this fic was suggested by **Dreamin** based on a Tumblr post (found [here](http://noregretsnotearsnoanxieties.tumblr.com/post/172538965033/strangelock221b-vampireapologist)) that we both answer with different ships. She was very enthusiastic for me to tackle Mollcroft so here it is!

He was not quite what she expected a fairy to be. Well, perhaps she did, as he looked similar to the bureaucratic ones in The Fairly Oddparents, she realized, taking in the suit and die and very well-shined shoes. But they weren’t fairies, were they? It really had been a long time since she’d caught that series.

“Miss?”

He spoke, and she had to admit, he didn’t sound monotone like the animated creatures did. Bored, yes, but not nasally or just...flat. There was warmth in his voice and it was nice and deep. Almost soothing? That was a delightful surprise.

But he’d asked her a question before she went off into the train of thought on the child’s cartoon and really, it was polite to answer questions promptly.

“What would you recommend I take as a boon?” she asked, curious.

He blinked, as though no one had ever asked his opinion before. And perhaps it was the novelty of the question that caused his reply. “A million wishes.”

“Can you do that?” she asked.

“No. But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try. I could go up the chain of command and ask, at least. You have done a great service rescuing our prince.”

She turned and looked at the curly black haired fairy currently pouting off to the side. She had no idea how she had _known_ he was one of the Fair Folk, but she had spirited him out of the A &E while he was in his state and smuggled him to her flat near the hospital. At least he had come out of his delirious state long enough to tell her how to contact someone to collect him. Otherwise, she may have had an unwanted flatmate. The curly haired man had _such_ an attitude.

Eventually, she turned back to the older fairy, if older was a term that could be used. “Perhaps I could grant boons?”

If her first question had surprised him, this one caused his eyebrows to disappear right into his hairline. “You want to grant boons?”

“Well, not all of them, obviously, or I’d intrude too much into your territory, but...maybe little ones? Like giving blessings to newborns?”

He tilted his head and shut his eyes, as though he was listening to a faraway conversation. When he straightened his head and opened his eyes again, he was frowning. “I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

“Oh,” she said.

“You have to grant all the boons, no matter how large they are.”

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. She could have this wish? She could do some good in the world after all? Oh, that was a lovely thought. She smiled at him. “Then I’ll take this boon,” she said.

“Very well,” he said with a nod. He lifted up his umbrella and then tapped the end on top of her head very lightly. She felt a curious warm tingling spread through her from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers and the soles of her feet. Eventually, the warmth faded but the tingling stayed. “I have been told to help train you in your newfound gift.”

“Oh! Oh, very well,” she said. “So I’ll see you again?”

“Yes, you will,” he said. “Miss…?”

“Hooper,” she said. “But you can call me Molly.”

“Very well,” he said, pursing his lips together. “I suppose you can call me Mycroft.”

“Then I hope to see you again soon, Mycroft,” she said with a smile. He nodded in return and then went to the faerie prince and cuffed the back of his head before hauling him up to his feet and then wings coming out from behind his back. The wings were not drab in the slightest, with a beautiful pattern on them, though they were in a shade of gray so close to white she was surprised she could see the patterns. Then, as she watched, he and the faerie prince shrunk in size to mere specks of light and then went out the open window into the night. She raced to the window, searching for any sign of them, but all she saw were stars in the sky.

Ah well. At least Mycroft would be back. She was very pleased with the idea of seeing him again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

“Dr. Hooper!”

Molly whirled around and looked at the nurse heading her way. “Yes?”

“Your... _friend_...is at the A &E asking for you again.”

Molly grinned and shook her head. The way he’d said “friend” made her think that there were quite a few people at the hospital who thought Mycroft was her boyfriend and not her mentor. She’d say he was her friend; he would say nothing of the sort, even though she knew he was fond of her. He had been fond of her for the last five years and not once admitted it, but she knew. “I’ll be there in a moment,” she replied, lifting the stethoscope off from around her neck and stuffing it into her pocket, fingering her wand as she did.

They had decided long ago that yes, she would need a wand and no, it could not be a regular wand. Obviously, there was the fact she was not fae, and no one in Mycroft’s realm had been sure if they could even make a wand that would work for a human, albeit Molly was a human who could grant boons. Once they had found something that worked for her, there was the matter of finding an inconspicuous way to keep it on her person. In the end, she had a silver tongue depressor with camouflaging magic on it so that it could only be seen as silver when it was about to be used. Otherwise, it looked like one of the cheap wooden ones.

She made her way to the A&E and saw Mycroft in his normal suit…

...and an unconscious Sherlock next to him on the seat. 

“Bloody hell,” she muttered under her breath as she made her way to Mycroft. “What happened to him?”

“We have no idea,” Mycroft said, a tinge of worry in his voice. “I found him here on the streets after a nearly fruitless search of our realm and the area outside of London. Whatever has its hooks into him, they are in deep.”

Molly nodded and then checked the watch on her wrist. It was one of the few pieces of fae jewelry she’d chosen to accept in thanks of rescuing the Prince; it was platinum and had semi-precious stones on the watch face and in most instances ran like a normal watch, but a tap of her wand to it and she could learn anything she needed about whatever she was to involve herself, the knob on her watch acting as a scrollbar of sorts. It was one-of-a-kind even among the fae and it had been charmed to never be taken off her wrist and to survive anything thrown at it.

She knew the lobby of an A&E was no place to use it to see just what the wayward Prince had gotten into this time, so she went to one side of Sherlock and Mycroft stooped down, and between them they hoisted him to his feet and carried him out to the car lot where the employees parked. Molly shoved him into the backseat and then looked at Mycroft. “I have to go sign out and leave a few instructions, but we can take him to my flat and figure out what to do next.”

“Thank you,” Mycroft said gratefully. He went to the passenger side and let himself in, using his wand to unlock her door, and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her scrubs and went back inside the hospital.

 _Somehow_ , along with fulfilling boons every so often when the regular fairy godparents got overwhelmed or granting dying requests on her own for those who left her A&E through the morgue, she became Sherlock’s keeper. She had no idea how that task had fallen to her but she was well compensated by the fae of Sherlock and Mycroft’s realm when she got him out of scrapes. It helped she was good friends with a few of the policemen and policewomen who occasionally had reason to come to her hospital. But sooner or later his good luck was going to wear off, and she and Mycroft both knew it.

Maybe this was the start. It had been five years since she’d found him in the drugged stupor and he’d managed to stay as sober as a fae could in that time. Maybe this was a relapse? Hopefully not, but she had no idea how to enact a twelve step program for the fae.

She got back inside and finished up her rounds as quickly as she could, pausing to work some magic to make a daughter get the urge to call her mum before the mum went into a risky surgery. There was always the chance the woman would live, but if she didn’t, at least there would be a chance for the two to have a proper goodbye, hopefully. Not all of her boons worked out the way she expected them to, but she was still learning.

She didn’t bother to change out of her scrubs, black ones with Sylvester chasing Tweety across them, and all she did was grab her handbag, fish out her keys and let her hair out of its ponytail briefly to redo it into a tight bun. She had the feeling there wouldn’t be the chance to do much more than grab a quick shower before crashing into bed and she wasn’t in the mood to have her hair keep brushing the back of her neck.

When she got to the car she found Mycroft looking at it in wonder, and then it hit her. He hadn’t been able to get near her old car because it was cold iron, but this one was made of some metal alloy that she had made _sure_ had no trace of iron in it whatsoever. She was sure it had sounded weird but she couldn’t keep calling cabs to haul Sherlock all over the place. “Would you like to take it for a spin?” she asked Mycroft with a smile.

“Er...no, thank you,” he said. “I want to make sure Sherlock is settled and then we can talk.”

Her smile lowered in intensity and shape until it was a frown. “Mycroft, how long is he going to be staying with me this time?”

“Indefinitely,” he said. “And he’s not the only one.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on,” she said, turning to face him.

“Our father is ill. There’s a belief he’s been poisoned by something in your realm. Some suspect Sherlock himself may have poisoned him since he spends so much time in the human realm. He was banished from court on suspicion of attempted murder. And our mother bade me to keep watch on him and to find the cause of what happened to our father. So...”

Molly sighed and then turned and started the car. “Good thing I have things your brother likes to eat from your realm,” she said. “I just need more if you’re staying too.”

“That can be arranged,” Mycroft said with a nod. “Thank you, Molly.”

“You’re welcome,” she said as she turned to back out of her spot. She didn’t want to get caught up in court intrigue, not by a long shot, but she knew that she would be offering Mycroft any help she could...no matter what it cost her.


	3. Chapter 3

They got Sherlock settled into the bed he usually used when he needed a night to himself while he was galavanting in the human world, and she quickly made up the other guest bedroom for Mycroft before settling down at her table with two cups of tea, both herbal with minimum caffeine content. She had found it did strange things to the fae when Sherlock would have a cup of coffee or soda. Not bad things, per se, but the effects were not entirely good, either.

“So my watch didn’t tell me anything that he might be on,” she said, dunking a biscuit into her tea and then taking a bite. It had been the first thing she’d had in hours and she didn’t realize how hungry she was until now. “Do you know what it was your father was poisoned with?”

Mycroft shook his head. Chocolate had the same effect as caffeine, so there was a plate of food from his own realms for him. Not a large plate, but one with enough assortment of Sherlock’s favourites that there should be something he liked. “It’s a mystery, not only what the poison is but who poisoned him.”

“Who would get the throne next?” she asked.

“Sherlock. I am...well, the bastard prince. The end result of a dalliance my mother had before she married the king. Most of our realm know this, but since I am not from the king _and_ queen’s line, I cannot inherit the throne. I may stay on as an advisor, nothing more.”

“And if Sherlock can’t have it?”

Mycroft thought for a moment. “My sister, I suppose, would be the next one logically. But it’s been rumoured she has a lover among the Unseelie and that dampens her chances. Or at least the chances she’ll take the throne with the full trust of the realm.”

“And you said there are multiple realms, aside from the dark fae.” Molly thought for a moment. “Could it be someone from one of the other realms?”

“Father is on good terms with most of them, and their next of kin as well. Most wouldn’t dream of crossing the family this way.”

“So...it seems like it could very well be your sister.” Molly frowned. “Sherlock said once she ran away.”

“Yes. She’s here among humankind, as far as we know. What little information we’ve scraped together says she has a lover among the dark fae named Moriarty. My mother, and a few of the council of advisors, but store in thinking she’s behind this in some way and they asked me to look into the matter, find her and then take care of things.”

“How so?” she asked, dunking the rest of her biscuit in.

“Kill her lover if need be and take her into custody.”

“Well, whatever happened to your father may have happened to Sherlock. He’s alive but if he comes out of this...”

“I’ll do what I can.” He nodded to the pocket of her scrubs where her wand was. “Perhaps you could grant me a boon?”

“On your brother?” she asked. “I thought my boons could only work on humans.”

“You two are...connected, in a way Sherlock is not connected with the rest of us. In the morning, after you’ve had some rest, we could try to see what your magic can do that ours cannot.”

“And see, perhaps, if it might work on your father?” she asked.

“Great minds,” he said with a nod.

“Very well. But get some sleep yourself before you help me try anything.” She left her tea on the table, yawning and stretching for a moment before leaning over to kiss Mycroft’s cheek. “Goodnight, Mycroft. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Molly,” he said, and in the fraction of time it took her to turn her back on him she swore she saw him look surprised as he brought his fingers up to his cheek. Had he really gone so long without kindness and affection, she thought to herself. He clearly deserved more of it as long as he had to stay with her, and she’d be sure to provide him with plenty. Mark her words.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up the next morning, her stomach a coil of knots. If there was nothing she could do for Sherlock, what would happen? And if she could cure Sherlock but not the king, then what? She had tossed and turned all night worrying about those two scenarios, not getting much sleep in the process.

She put a dressing gown on over her pyjamas and went out to get some coffee. Just because he guests couldn’t drink it didn’t mean she couldn’t have some herself; she had a whole assortment of things for them that were hidden where only she could see them, to make sure no human ever got intoxicated by fae foods. She herself never touched them except to serve them to Sherlock or, on occasions, Mycroft.

Now, that was a thought that made her smile, his reaction to her kiss on the cheek. It had been an impulsive gesture, but one she had dearly meant. She liked Mycroft, something she was sure he was not familiar with from the stories both he and Sherlock had told her. Sherlock _pretended_ he didn’t care about Mycroft but in truth, he did. It was obvious to anyone who knew both of them well, and she liked to think she was among that number.

But actual love? She wasn’t sure Mycroft had had that from many of the fae in his realm.

 _But you love him_.

The thought hit her so quickly she gasped. No...no, she couldn’t possibly love Mycroft. He wasn’t human, he wasn’t interested, she had no idea if they were really friends…

_You still love him._

She closed the cabinet door she had opened to get her coffee out as it hit her two-fold. Why was she arguing with herself whether she loved Mycroft in a more than merely platonic way? It didn’t matter. He had a long, long life ahead of him, and she would be a mere blip in his existence. It wasn’t worth it to leave him heartbroken once she died. And, once again, it wouldn’t even matter if he didn’t love _her_.

The voice in her head decided to stay quiet at that rebuttal.

She opened the cabinet again and proceeded to make her coffee, chewing her lower lip as she thought about a multitude of things, most of which left her more confused or more worried in the end. Once her coffee was done she made herself a cup and then realized she hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Mycroft yet. That was unusual; when he wasn’t inebriated, Sherlock was up as early as the sun rose, making a racket in her kitchen as he looked through all her cabinets for human food he could eat.

She took her cup of coffee and moved to Sherlock’s room. As she had expected, Mycroft was there, sitting in the chair in the room, looking absolutely exhausted. “Did you eat any of the food I gave you yesterday?” she asked softly.

“I have no appetite,” he said. “I wonder...if she takes over, will I be executed? Will I be banished?”

“If you’re banished here, you could stay with me,” she said.

He looked up, a small smile playing on his lips. “I appreciate the invitation, Molly, more than you know.”

She nodded and set a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Let me have this coffee and try to eat something, and then we’ll see what we can do for Sherlock, alright?”

He set his hand over hers on his shoulder and patted it. “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. You’re both important to me.” She squeezed his shoulder again and then pulled her hand away and headed back to the kitchen. Right. Time to fortify herself as much as she was able to see just what her gift of magical ability could do.


End file.
